


The Captain Dances

by SrebrnaFH



Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Who (2005), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Post-Episode: s01e10 The Doctor Dances, Second Chance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 20:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16205273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrebrnaFH/pseuds/SrebrnaFH
Summary: A madman with a box lands in Steve's bedroom.





	The Captain Dances

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of assuming most of them are bunking at Tony's - he has enough space ;)

A blue box materialising in Stark Tower should have tripped all kinds of alarms. It didn’t. The only thing is caused was for a glass of water on Steve’s nightstand to fall and spill on the carpet.

And for Steve to wake up.

The blue wooden box was quietly humming and he found himself rubbing his eyes in surprise. He even fetched his glasses and put them on, to survey it better.

The door opened on one side and a slightly balding man in a leather jacked tumbled out.

“Oh. Right. Correct time and place, finally. The last one was bloody freezing. Now, you” he pointed at Steve “get up and get dressed. Your best rags. Uniform, I suppose.”

He frowned and rose from the bed, approaching the box and the madman that came with it, cautiously.

“Who are you? And why are you in my bedroom?”

The man smiled widely and shrugged.

“You may call me The Doctor, Captain. And I am here, because somewhere there is a young lady waiting for a dance. Now, are you going to get dressed, or do you think your best girl is going to be happy to dance with a man in his boxer shorts?”

“You… but… Impossible.”

“Just as impossible as a shield made of impenetrable metal, a man growing a foot due to medical experimentation, surviving being frozen for several decades… Oh, or just as impossible as a man who wears an arc reactor in his chest. Or an another, who changes into a green monster. So, Captain. I usually don’t ask twice, but I had a very good day today and I am willing to be generous. Will you put on your uniform, tie that awful tie and come into my time machine? That girl has been waiting for a long time, hasn’t she?”


End file.
